powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Time for Lightspeed
Time for Lightspeed is the fourth team-up in the Power Rangers franchise and the thirty-third episode of Power Rangers Time Force. The episode involves a revived Vypra joining forces with Ransik to revive a group of "Super Demons". To stop the new threat, Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, reunites the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers as they join forces with the Time Force Rangers. Synopsis When Vypra returns from the grave, and joins forces with Ransik in an attempt to summon a Super Demon to destroy the Power Rangers, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers are called out of retirement by their leader Carter, to team-up with the Time Force Rangers. Plot At a cemetery just after nightfall, Vypra emerges from the ground to exact her revenge on the Power Rangers. She calls upon 5 Demon Warriors to help her. She breaks into a museum and tries to steal the solar amulet, but is stopped by Eric. She gets away and Wes and the others arrive too late. Eric orders a perimeter check on the museum. Meanwhile, Nadira is woken up by a "ghost" and Ransik tries to tell her that ghosts aren't real, until he finds Vypra sitting in Nadira's chair. Vypra tells Ransik that the solar amulet will summon a super demon named Quarganon once the sun is aligned with the stars. Jen wants to find out who was behind the museum heist, so she and the rangers check it out and find Ransik stealing the solar amulet. They try to confront him, but are caught by Vypra, who attacks them and gets away with Ransik, who already has the amulet. The rangers have no idea what to do until a big yellow truck pulls up and a man steps out, introducing himself as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger). He then tells the Time Force Rangers about Vypra's plan and proceeds to call his teammates (Dana is a doctor helping a young girl who fell off a tree, Joel and Angela Fairweather's honeymoon is crashed by Carter's call, Kelsey is still an extreme sports person, and Chad now works as a lifeguard). Vypra proceeds to summon Quarganon but is interrupted by Carter and Wes. Carter steals the amulet and drives away but Vypra follows them in her buggy and confronts them at a dead end. Carter is about to destroy the amulet but is interrupted by Nadira who has the Time Force Rangers captive (excluding Wes and Eric). Carter surrenders and Quarganon is unfortunately released, but is immediately attacked by the other Lightspeed Rangers. Ransik's rude and unpleasant comment about 10 Rangers being "no problem at all" is halted when Ryan and Eric show up, bringing the Ranger count to 12. Ransik and Nadira retreat as the 12 Rangers fight Vypra, Quarganon, and the 5 Demon Warriors. After the Demon Warriors are destroyed, Carter fights Quarganon while Wes fights Vypra, but both Carter and Wes are easily outmatched. Carter draws the line when Quarganon unpleasantly says "It's been fun, but I've had enough" so he and Wes upgrade to their battlizers. As Vypra and Quarganon charge at the Rangers, Wes leads Carter, Eric, Joel, and Chad to perform the final strike. The finishing blast finally destroys both Vypra and Quarganon. The 12 Rangers pose as Vypra explodes in front of them. The Time Force Rangers show the Lightspeed Rangers their base and give them their jackets. They then offer to transport the Lightspeed Rangers back to Mariner Bay. Wes thanks Carter and the 11 Rangers (excluding Eric) ride off together. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *Brianne Siddall as Circuit (voice) *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Dana Mitchell (morphed voice) *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra *Ron Roggé as Quarganon (voice) (uncredited) *Edward Lawrence Albert as Mr. Collins (credit only) *Shannon Welles as Grandmother Winslow (credit only) *Amanda Bright as Little Girl Notes *This is the first time that both teams were aided by their sixth members (Titanium and Quantum Ranger), and predated the Sentai crossovers in that regard (the first Sentai crossover to do this is Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger). *The episode title is a reference to the first part of their morphing calls, respectively "Time for Time Force" and "Lightspeed Rescue". The order (new series - older series) reminds of that of the titles of the Super Sentai VS Movies. *Even though this episode doesn't use Sentai footage, BoriPierre's costume from Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive was used for Quarganon. *Although Captain Mitchell does not appear in the team-up, Ron Roggé still contributes to it as the voice of Quarganon. *Dana's morphed dialogue is provided by Catherine Sutherland as Alison MacInnis was ill at the time of ADR filming. This is the reason why Dana's kiais sound eerily similar to Kat's. Also a double was used for her morphing scene as she has considerably longer hair compared to when she arrived *At the end of the episode, the Time Force Rangers give their Time Force uniforms to the Lightspeed Rangers as a gift, despite Wes not having a uniform. Although, it is possible that the other Rangers had made one for him, as the other Ninja Storm Rangers had done a similar deed for Cam two seasons later when they gave him his own ninja uniform. *Shannon Welles was credited as reprising her role of Grandma Winslow from "The Fifth Crystal". Whether it was a casting error or she appeared in a deleted scene hasn't been specified. *They do not say how Ryan was contacted, though it could be assumed that Dana contacted him. It also does not say how Eric knew or met up with Ryan. It is also possible that Ryan knew of Eric through Lightspeed. *Vypra is seen wearing demonic contact lens which were not present during the the entire run of Lightspeed Rescue. She gained these new eyes after being resurrected. *This episode marks the final unmorphed appearances of Joel, Chad, Kelsey, and Ryan (with the exception of clips from Dino Thunder's "Legacy of Power"). Carter would return in Wild Force's "Forever Red", while Dana would return alongside Carter in Super Megaforce's "Legendary Battle". *Final appearance of Angela Fairweather and Vypra in the Power Rangers franchise. *This is the first team-up episode that features more Rangers than its Sentai equivalent, mostly because of the existence of the Titanium Ranger. *Carter regains his helmet in this episode after it was completely destroyed in "The Fate of Lightspeed". *This is the first and only time that a Power Rangers team performed the morphing "dance" of another Power Rangers team - in this case its the Time Force Rangers calling out "Lightspeed Rescue!" after being given the Lightspeed Rescue jackets. *Eric is not present in the scene where the Lightspeed Rangers are in the Clock Tower for the jacket exchange, but Ryan leaves his jacket for him nonetheless as Jen is seen setting it down on the couch to give to him later. *Vypra was initially unaware that new Rangers had emerged since her previous demise. *It appears that Vypra was also back for revenge against other people/beings than the Lightspeed Rangers, presumably demons who had wronged her including Queen Bansheera. *Chad's hair has gotten longer since his last appearance. *The setting of the revival ceremony for Quarganon is the same setting that was used for Queen Bansheera's revival ceremony. *This is the first time the Time Force Rangers face a kind of monster other than mutants, this time facing demons. The second time would be in "Reinforcements From The Future" and "Forever Red" in Power Rangers Wild Force, facing both Orgs and the Machine Empire respectively. The third time is in Power Rangers Megaforce's "Legendary Battle" when they face the foot soldier armies of the Armada. Errors *It is never explained how Vypra has a grave or a body, as she had been absorbed by Queen Bansheera and there was no-one left to bury her in the first place. Nor is an explanation given for her resurrection. ** It is also unknown how her Vyprari appears as it was seen being destroyed in "Web War". *It's odd how Vypra knew where to find Ransik since she just woke up from her grave. It is quite possible that her form allowed her to track nearby energy, though this was never confirmed. *Wes gives Carter a Time Force uniform, despite not actually owning one. Although, it is possible that the other Rangers had made one for him, as the other Ninja Storm Rangers had done a similar deed for Cam two seasons later when they gave him his own ninja uniform. *Ryan takes off his Lightspeed Rescue jacket despite Eric not being there. He may have intended for it to be given to Eric off-screen. *The Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink Time Force Rangers were voiced by Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink Lightspeed Rangers respectively while destroying the Blue Demon Warrior. *Wes brings in Carter, Eric, Chad and Joel to use their Battlizers to destroy Vypra and the Super Demon and orders everyone to fire. However, when the final strike actually takes place, only Wes and Carter actually fire. * Dana is a pediatrician with her own private practice after just one year. It actually takes several years of medical school, plus internship and residency before one can have a doctor's license. See Also (Quarganon costume and story) Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Time Force